PJO One-shots
by Kilikani
Summary: One shots! Updates slow and ideas needed!
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow readers!

I hope everyone is having a great summer! I know I am!

I have started a new short story drabble thingy.. ... it's a work in progress.

Anyway! I need some story ideas! I have no idea what to write about so I'll need some help. Updates would be slower, but the stories will hopefully be good. Ha ha ha... (laughter slowly fades away with a sigh)

Well, the first part should be coming today or tomorroe, so be on the lookout!


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the first chapter! His idea came from crazy space unicorn so pls check out her book, it is AMAZING,! Her book is called Demigods Texting. Her profile pic is a cat with sunglasses.**

 **Anway, I hope u enjoy this first chapter!**

* * *

P- Annie

A- I'm sorry what?

P- Annie

A-I don't know who you're talking about.

P-Annabeth

A- Yes

P- Oh, gods. What is wrong with you?

A- I'd ask the same thing.

P- I'm seriously pouting like a blob fish.

A- A what now?

P- A blob fish.

A- You're a blob fish, and a seaweed brain.

P- I know, I'm pouting and look like a blob fish.

A- You are impossible.

P- Thank you.

A- That was not a compliment!

P- Okay. Whatever Annie.

A- Goodbye.

P- Goodbye Annie.

A- Are you seriously doing this right now?

P- Yes, I'm a blob fish.

L- what's up

J- Me

L- your high?

J- yes

L-dude, your not even old enof

J- I'm not old enough to fly

L- ohhhhhh, I thought you meant something else

J- seriously?

L- how r u even texting up there

J- leoooooooo

L- yes jaaaaaaaason

J- stop

L- okay I'll stop. So what r u doing?

J- did I not just ask u to stop

L- you did but it's more fun to annoy you

S- Percy

P- yeeeeeeeeeeeeees

S- that yes worry's me

P- it should

S - would u care to explain what I just found my living room?

P- no thanks,

S- don't push it

P- Annabeth was over and their was a super on the carpet so...

S- oh

P- yeeeeeeeeeah, talk to Annie, not me.


	3. Chapter 4

I swept my long dark hair out of my tanned face as the morning sun gleamed down on the lightly sewed grass. I wrapped my blanket tighter around my shoulders a a breeze sweeper through the field, rustling the players uniforms.

It was a mixture of black, red, orange, and purple out on the field. The stand announcers, as far as I could see, were chewing away on their breakfast, for 9 in the morning was an early time.

"Fly ball!" One coach yells as he throws the baseball. It curves in the air and shots downward toward my brother. It lands cleanly in his glove as he then takes it and throws it back to his coach.

I sigh and look down at my closed book. It was Spirit Animals, although I wasn't in that reading mood. I set it to my side and stand up, grabbing my mini purse on the way.

I had $2 to buy something from the concession stand. Not that I was hungry, just... needed some candy. As I walk up, I eye two late players, coming in from the parking lot. They had tanned skin and dark curly hair. They must be twins, I decided on and turned to order.

"I'll have some skittles please." I say as I watch the two boys laugh and punch each other playfully.

My brothers baseball team was expecting some new players so these must be them. I take my skittles and follow closely behind them. They looked my age, maybe thirteen. So they would be the older of them.

My brother played on a 10-13 yr old travel team, and I decided to come today because it was a home game.

"Hey!" I say, coming in next to them. "Are you new?"

"Oh, hi!" The taller he says.

"Yeah, we just transferred to the local school and-"

"Wanted to try the-"

"Baseball team!"

Note to self: weird twins.

"Well I'm Alexia. But you can call me Lex." I laugh.

"Well, I'm Travis-"

"I'm Connor-"

"STOLL!" They both finish.

* * *

 **so?! This is part 1 of this. I also freaked out over how many views I got. Thnx so much guys.**


	4. Rachel Pt 1

**it's been to long, hasn't it? I've been really busy with animal science camp this week.**

 **This oneshot will be turned into a story once I get my chromebook back in September so plz follow for updates!, ALSO, I love reviews and suggestion. Some feedback (contructuional and positive) would be awesome!**

* * *

Rachael was having the worst time of her whole life. She was stuck at this prestigious boarding school. Her dad seen her here. He was this rich famous guy and Rachael didn't care. She had other friends, more important ones than her boarding school friends.

She sat in her bed, flipping through an old scrapbook. It had pictures. Everywhere. She laughed at a picture of Percy dousing the Stoll's brother with water and frowned at seeing a group photo.

"Whatcha doing?" her friend Maddy said.

Rachael slammed the book shut. She had tears in her eyes.

"Nothing." She said, pushing the book under her bed.

Maddy looked at her sadly. "It's about your old friends isn't it?" She sat next to Rachel and put her hand on Rachael's shoulder. "Tell me about them. Maybe memories will make you feel better."

Rachel sighed. "Well, I first met Percy at school. We became best friends. He needed help and I helped him. Then we went to the same camp. I had the time of my life."

Rachael didn't like lying to her best friend but she knew it was the right thing to do. She couldn't just say that her best friend's were actually demigods! All of a sudden she felt something. Her face turned to horror.

New friends and Old

Will journey to Mr. Drold

To receive the object

To save the cold

Rachael gasped as green mist around her faded. Her tears brimmed over and she started wailing. Prophecies usually didn't make her cry, but she was right in front of her best friend and she hadn't had a prophecy in two months.

Maddy stared at her. Rachel froze up and frowned.

"Um, I'm sorry." She whispered.

"What was that?" Maddy asked.

"Have you ever heard of the Greek Gods?"

"Yes, those myths?"

"They're not myths, they're real. Here, let me show you something."

Rachael grabbed the photo album from under her bed and opened it to the first page. The first picture was a photo of Rachael, petting Blackjack. Maddy pointed to the wings and Rachel nodded. Next, a picture of Chiron, smiling very wide.

"That's Chiron, he's really nice. He's the director at Camp-Half Blood." Rachael says. "Camp-Half Blood is a camp for demigods."

"You mean, the gods are really?" Maddy asked.

"Yes, but I'm not a demigod. I met a boy named Percy, he's like my best friend. I found out he was a demigod, because I could see through the mist, he killed a monster. Oh, that was funny. Then he took me on a auwest to the Labyrinth. Then, the war started. I became the oracle."

"Wow." was all Maddy could say. "I'd love to meet your friends."

"Well, I am going to camp tomorrow, and the new prophecy, it said new friends, you might be part of the prophecy. Oh, do you really believe me?"

Maddy smiled. "I think so. You don't lie. So, yeah. So, when can we go to this camp again?"

"I think right now." Rachael sighed. "Prophecies are important. Okay, get packed."

Maddy smiled and headed over to her bed to grab a suitcase. She threw in pairs of clothes and other necessities. Rachel did the same. It felt good to tell someone. She didn't have many mortal friends so it was nice to know someone was there.

"I'll contact Percy to come get us. Come with me!" Rachel said excitedly.

Maddy followed Rachel to the bathroom sink. Rachel took out a drachma and filled the sink with water. The sun was shining brightly onto the water.

"O Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering." Rachel throwe the drachma into the water and it shimmered.

"Show me Percy Jackson, Half Blood Hill, Camp Half Blood." She said.

The rainbow formed and Maddy gasped. Percy was sitting on his bed, singing a song. I held in my laughter but Maddy laughed so hard tears came out of her eyes.

"My god!" She screeched. "Is he singing a baby song?"

Percy stops short and looks up. His sea green eyes cloud over, a threatning look. He walks to the rainbow.

"Who is this and I hope she has a good excuse for insulting me." he growls.

"Percy, I just got a new prophecy. I think Maddy here is part of it. We need you to come pick us up. And yes, she's mortal and can't see through the mis,t but, I just have this feeling!"

"Okay okay. But you better have cupcakes." He sighs.

The rainbow dissapears.

"Cupcakes?" Maddy asks.

"Blackjack, he's Perycy's pegasus, he has an addiction with cupcakes. Don't ask." I mumble. "Well, I better warn you."

"Warn me? Of what?"

"If you say the wrong thing, you could get sliced, I'm not lying. Or zapped by Zeus. You're gonna see some creepy things, okay? Let's see... What god do you want me to start with? All their kids have things to be aware of."

"Zeus."

"Oh, well, um. Phew, okay. So, uh, the big three, Poseidon, Zeus, adn Hades took an oath after world war ii to not have any more kids. Um, that got broken. So, there was Thalia, she turned into a tree. But, um, she's a hunter of artemis now. Then there's Jason. Technically he's Roman, so Jupiter, but he might be at camp. If you touch them sometimes you get zapped. That's really all I can think of for them."

"That's quite a lot for two people!" Maddy sighed.

"Well, yes. Who next?"

"Hermes."

Rachel burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, okay. So, ah, lets see. Hermes kids are pranksters and thieves. Hilarious. Be aware of the Stoll Brothers, there're the master of pranks!" Rachel was till laughing.

"Alright, pranksters, got it. What about Poseidon?"

Rachael froze.

"Well, you see, he's technically also not supposed to be alive. He's very powerful, very funny, very loyal. Like seriously, his sass is real. But he's also very tough. Warning, don't eat fish in front of him, don't insult blue food."

"Okay, so who is he?" Maddy asked getting annoyed.

"Percy Jackson."

"The boy we were just talking to? That was him?" Maddy asked in amazement.

"Yes. Now who else?"

"Well there's-" Rachel quickly looked out her window and saw Percy down below. "Percy is here! C'mon! Do you have donuts?"

"I DO NOT HAVE DONUTS!" Maddy screeched.

They climbed out the first story window. Maddy gaped in amazement at Blackjack, a tall lean, black pegasus.

"No, Blackjack, I don't think she has donuts." Percy said." What? NO! STOP! Oh my gods, Blackjack is really annoying right - GODS BLACKJACK! "

"Run into any monsters?" Rachel asked.

"No, but we had to stop to get...wait for it... anyone?"

"Donuts?" Maddy asked.

"Holy Hephaestus YES!" Percy took a deep breath. "And Mr. D is back."

"Oh, for the love of Zeus, what this time?" Rachel asked.

"I guess he flirted with Zeus's nymphs. Stupid, I know. But yet again he's here."

"This is crazy. Are you actually a demigod?" Maddy asked.

"Um, yeah. But we better get going." Percy said.

Maddy was still not believing any of this. But she forced herself to believe it. If this was what she was to do now, then this is what she would do.


	5. Rachel story rewrite!

**Well, I read my last chapter and because I wrote that a while back, I rewrote it. This time it's longer and more exciting! Also, I'm on a computer right now! Crazy, right? My grandparents have this computer from like... 2010, it's really bad but I connected their mobile hotspot from their tblet to this computer and here I am! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this longer rewrite.**

* * *

Rachel wasn't too happy at her new boarding school. Not that much. It was very formal and strict. Very much not her type. But she wanted to make her dad happy, so this is what she did.

The classes weren't much fun. She only had one friend, but in all honesty, she didin't need any more friends. She was the loser at school. Sure, she was smart and had the wild talent for drawing, but no one payed any attention to that.

Her only friend was her dorm room buddy. She was a grade younger but Rachel didn't care. Maddy had short brown hair and pale skin. Rachel knew that she was no demigod. She was a really fast reader. Her favorite place was the library. She wasn't the slightest bit dyslexic.

At first, Mady was a little shy towards Rachel. She noticed that everyone made fun of her. Maddy was annoyed by that and then decided to come to terms with Rachel. On their second night they talked for a full three hours.

Maddy went to sleep, not worrying about a thing. But Rachel did. The war against Gaia had just ended and she worried about her friends back at camp all the time. Too many questions swirled her head. She just wanted to go to camp, ASAP.

But a week later, Rachel wasn't worrying. Her and Maddy were becoming best friends. While they got teased during the day, they loved coming back to their room, locking the door, and leaving their worries behind.

Maddy would talk about her boyfriend once and a while, while Rachel would listen politely. Sometimes when their homework was done they would sit on the couch and watch a movie.

They were actually having a lot of fun at this formal, very boring school. It wasn't until one day….

Rachel swished her paint brush over the easle, before going in for another dab of black paint. The brush worked feriously for ten minutes. Rachel was so caught up in her work, she didn't notice Maddy crawl under her bed and grab a book.

Maddy took off with it, slamming her tiny bedroom door shut. She sat on her bed and stared at the front. She knew deep down that she shouldn't be looking, but she was too worried about Rachel.

Rachel had seemed really distant at first, and maddie was worried. They were going to have to be best friends, which very luckily happened. But whenever she would pull up a specific topic, Rachel would go quiet.

It was okay with Rachel, right? Maddy thought this over while staring at the over of the notbook. It said 'Rachel's Adventures At CHB'. Maddy didn't know what CHB stood for, but she knew she wanted to find out.

She slowly opened the first page, before diving right in.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I have solved it. You know how I see weird creatures, that no one else seems to see?_

Maddy paused, taking in this information.

 _Well, this boy, Percy Jackson, was at my school orientation. I was curious, because I knew her could see the monsters too._

Monsters? Maddy took a deep breath. Not real, she told herself. This is just a story.

So when I saw the monster, I told Percy to run. He could sense it too. We got to the band room, and Percy had his sword, the one he stabbed me with at the Hoover Dam.

Maddy froze in terror. This…. Boy… stabbed her? Rachel thought of him as a friend?

Turns out, he's a half-blood. I haven't figured out what the other not human part is. Half-Animal? Half-Vampire? I will figure this out.

Mady flipped the page and saw a picture, there was Rachel, and this other boy. They were both wearing orange shirts and the boy looked… normal? Mady frowned, reading the caption. _Percy and Rachel._

Mady was getting mad. But she read on.

 _The next time I saw Percy was the moment that would change my life. They said that they needed help. They as in, him and Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena? Did I mention that I found out that other part was a god?_

No way, Maddy thought. But that's….. she shook her head and kept reading, but before she could go anywhere, Rachel burst through the door.

"What are you doing?" she asked roughly. "How much did you read?"

Rachel heart was pounding, and Maddy looked scared. She had never seen Rachel like this, so fierce.

"Two pages." She answered quietly.

Rachel sighed, put her fingers on her tembles and thought. Maddy watched anxiously.

"Maddy, I'm gonna say this real slow."

She shook her head with tears in her eyes.

"I need you to start packing like your going to a sleepaway camp for a week. Sound good?" Rachel was calmer now.

Maddy's mind reeled, but she stayed calm. She nodded her head and got light to work. Yes, she was confused, but Rachel looked panicked, so Maddy knew she needed help.

Once she was done, Rachel was already wearing that same orange shirt from the pictures, and her hair was in a braid. She carried her bookbag, which looked quite empty.

"Percy is meeting us at the exit in five minutes, c'mon." Rachel looked very fierce, still.

"The Percy that stabbed you with a sword?" Maddy asked worried.

"It was on accident, plus, it's celestial bronze, doesn't hurt mortals." Rachel replied, smiling.

Maddy followed Rachel down to the exit of the school, while making sure they weren't caught by teachers. Maddy saw a black horse, and that boy waiting. The horse whinnied.

"Rachel!" Percy said, and unfulged her in a hug. "It's been too long. The whole camp misses our famous oracle!"

"Yes, well, a new prophecy has come, mentioning new friends, and Maddy here is that new friend. Completely mortal and can't see through the mist."

The horse whinnied.

"No." Percy grunted.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Oh sorry, Blackjack- NO!" He turned to his horse, fuming. "We are not getting cupcakes for the thousandth time!"

Rachel started laughing. Maddy was just plain confused.

"Is there any way for her to see through the mist?" Rachel asked Percy.

Percy frowned. "I don't know. Better talk with Hecate or something, but I think the mist will show her flying on a non-winged horse."

Blackjack stomped his hoof.

"Pegasus." Percy groaned. "Yes, you are a Pegasus, not a horse."

Maddy could swear she saw the horse smile. But, Pegasus?

"Have you forgotten about me?" Maddy asked.

Both turned to her. Percy took a step towards her and helf out his hand. Maddy took it and shaked it weakly.

"Maddy." She said.

"Percy."

"So what's your horses name?" She asked.

"He's a Pegasus, and his name is Blackjack. He liked douts and occaisionally cupcakes. He told me-"

"Told you?"

"My dad's Poseidon, he created horses. Anyway, maybe you can get to him that we are not stopping to buy cupcakes?"

Maddy held in a laugh. "Well, I'll try, but he seems to have a temper. My horse is just as stubborn as he is. Stomps his hoof whenever he's annoyed."

"Can't be as bad as him." Percy laughs. "sometimes I have to walk because he won't let me ride him without sugar."

"My horse will trot away from me and stick his nose in the air like a stuck up snob."

"And we should get going." Rachel huffs.

They climb onto Blackjacks back and then Maddy screams.

"What?" Rachel asks.

"The horse… er… Pegasus is flying without wings!" She screeches.

The soar high into the sky and Maddy sees tiny flickers of wings.

* * *

 **So how was it?! It took me about 45 minutes to write! It feels so good to just let your writing out, honestly, it's a good feeling.  
**


	6. OC One-Shot

**Long time no see! Im back to share another one shot! Feel free to PM or review ideas for future one shots!**

* * *

Dad?" I knock on dad's office door.

"Come in." I open the door and sit down next to him.

"Are we gonna tell Julie?" I ask. Dad sighs and closes down his computer.

"Yes. Eventually. What about tomorrow morning? We'll ease into it." Dad suggests. I nod.

"I am going to camp in two days, so, yeah. Okay. Love you." I give him a hug and hurry back to my room.

"Hi, Julie." I say walking down the stairs to the kitchen. Julie takes me into a hug.

"Hello, Kara. How are you this morning?" My stepmom I've had for a day asks.

"I'm fine. I'm heading to camp tomorrow. You remember?" I ask.

"Yes, yes. I… do you have to go? It's just a camp. You don't have to go. It's just a camp." She doesn't know.

"It'll keep me safe. I need to train. I need to see my brother." I sigh. We have to tell her.

"Safe from what, me?" Julie looks mad now.

"No! Safe from, uh, monsters. Because of my dad. My real dad. Not my adoptive dad who you married, and now you're my stepmom."

"You….. PAUL!" She yells. Dad comes rushing down the stairs.

"She… adopted? How? Safe from monsters? MONSTERS!? We are not sending her to this camp!" Julie screeches.

Dad freezes. Then he sighs and grasps me in a hug. Then he kisses Julie. Blah.

"Julie, our daughter isn't like us. She's different. Special. "

"Paul!" A voice calls from up upstairs.

He looks me straight in the eye. We both know what it is. Dad runs upstairs and it's just Julie and I.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't believe in Greek Myths." Julie brings me into the living room.

"You need to know that Myths aren't true, Kara. They're just silly little things people used to believe. I know you're special. There is something different about you. But not myths. No."

"If only… I grant your permission to see through The Mist!" I knew it wouldn't work.

"Dad, let her see through The Mist. Please? She needs to see the world through my eyes." I look at the ceiling.

Julie pushes my head back down. She is not happy. Dad comes rushing back down the stairs.

"Kara. You're dad needs you down at his kingdom, now." He says looking straight into my eyes. He strokes my wavy black hair.

"What's wrong? Is… is it Percy?" I ask quietly.

"No, Kronos. Attacking. Now, I'll drive you to the beach."

I run to my room and gather weapons in my bag, along with some ambrosia and nectar. Then I run back down stairs. Julie is staring at me. I walk over to dad.

"Dad, I won't die. I know that's what you're scared of. I've been going to camp since I was 8. I'm twelve now. Percy, where's Percy? I need Percy. Iris message. Hold on!"

I run upstairs and grab a drachma off my dresser. Then I run back down stairs. I turn on the kitchen sink and aim a glass cup at the right angle to create a rainbow.

"Not in front of Julie, Kara." Dad stops me.

"When we're we gonna tell her? I can't live with her for the rest of my life and her not knowing!" I argue.

"Know what? Both of you, tell me! You kept the secret that she was adopted! She's an orphan!" Julie yells.

"I am not an orphan. My dad is alive. He loves me."

"So why don't your live with him?" Julie asks me.

"I can't live on olympus. I must live with my dad. My adoptive dad. My mom is dead. All I have is my adoptive dad, and you, Julie." I'm crying now. "I've got to help my dad. I've got to protect the animals. Oh, Iris, please accept my offering. Contact Percy Jackson."

I throw the drachma at the rainbow and it dissolves into it. The rainbow opens and I see Percy sitting on his bed. Just laying there.

"Percy!" I yell. Percy groans and hops down off from his top bunk. He comes over.

"Hi, Kara. Is that your stepmom? Did you tell her?" I shake my head.

"Kronos is attacking dad's place." I stutter. Percy turns pale. He groans. There is a short knock on his cabin door

"Who is it?" He calls.

"Annabeth! Open this door, Seaweed brain!" Percy opens the door and Annabeth comes in.

"Oh, hi, Kara. KARA? Oh, Kara! Hi!" She comes up to the rainbow.

"Can I just talk to Percy?" I say. Percy comes back over.

"What are we gonna do?" I ask. I turn around and Julie is still staring at me.

"Well, have you told her, or not? You can't keep it a secret forever." Percy urges.

"Percy, it's fine. We just. Dad! I need to get to the beach! Bye Percy!"

The rainbow fades and I turn and face Julie. I burst into tears and run into her arms. We stand there for minutes. I let all my tears come out. I don't know why I'm crying. It's just….hard. It's hard being a half-blood. My life is always in danger.

"Kara, I'm sorry. I have to be at the hospital. Emergency heart surgery. Julie will have to drive you to the beach. Take the boys. Michael, Jacob! You're going to the beach!" My dad says as he comes down the stairs. Michael and Jacob follow my dad.

"THE BEACH!" Jacob squeals. "I'll go get my stuff."

Julie grabs me by the shirt collar and pins me to the ground.

"You will NOT attend camp, you will NOT talk about mythical things EVER again! You will NOT disobey me! You WILL stay home. YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH! YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THIS HOUSE! NOT EVEN FOR SCHOOL-"

"JULIE! LET KARA GO!" Dad yells.

Julie doesn't. I reach for my pocket and pull out my pen. I click it and it turns into a sword. Next I push Julie's hands away from my neck and leap into the air. I do a backflip and land flawlessly on the floor. I point my sword at her.

"You will take me to the beach!" I say sternly.

Julie starts to back away, surprised of my backflip probably.

"Now," I turn my sword back into a pen and put it in my pocket, "Will you take me or not? My step brothers seem like they really want to go. Of course, you don't have to, if that's why you think I won't go to camp. I'll just get my brother. Yeah, I have many relatives. Athena? She's my first cousin! Poseidon? MY DAD! Percy? My half brother! I WOULDN'T BE IN THIS TROUBLE IF YOU DIDN'T MARRY MY DAD!"

Anger is rising in my chest. A deep rumble comes from the faucet. My head feels like it is about to explode. I hear a rush of water. It's coming. Coming fast.

"The faucet. The pipes. Water." I stutter.

BOOM! WOOSH! Water explodes from the kitchen faucet. Everyone starts to scream. Michael and Jacob come running down stairs in their bathing suits and Julie picks me up and rushes me out of the house. We stand outside the house and climb in the car. Dad comes out and hops in too. Tears spill out of my eyes.

"I…. I'm so sorry. I just got so angry. I just couldn't control it." My cries are so bad. My whole body hurts.

"I'M A HORRIBLE HALF-BLOOD! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!"

"Please, Kara. Try to calm down, I'm getting you to camp. Hold tight." Dad says as we swerve through traffic.

"Paul, you need to tell me what is wrong with my daughter!" Julie screeches.

"There is nothing wrong with our daughter. We just need to get her to safety before she attracts any monsters on this highway. Let's just hope."

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!" I scream.

Now Michael and Jacob are crying.

Hey, Julie! Boss and I are here to pick you up.

"Blackjack! Where are you?"

Above you.

"What?"

We're landing at the park a mile from here.

"Blackjack?" Dad asks.

"Yeah. He and Percy are landing a mile from here to pick me up, at the park." I say.

Dad nods and quickly gets off at an exit.

"Hey, Michael! Hey, Jacob!" I say.

"What?"

"Wanna see a pegasus?" I manage to say cheerfully through tears. They look at me, confused.

"They aren't real." Michael says.

I have granted them powers to see through the mist. Dad. I know it is. I point to Blackjack and Percy in the sky.

"See that? That's Blackjack, and riding him is my brother Percy. He's a year older than me."

The whole car gasps. Even my dad, because he can't see through the mist either.

"What the *% $!" Julie says.

"Julie!" Dad warns. "That's Blackjack. OH, and that must be Percy. I'll finally be able to meet him."

We turn into the park entrance and park in a parking spot. I quickly get out of the car.

"Percy!" I say running up to them as they land. I stroke Blackjacks head and Percy hops off.

"Well?" He asks me.

"First you must meet my family." I tell him, I cross my arms. Then In grab his hand and drag him over to the car. My family gets out.

"Hello, Percy. It's good to finally meet you!" Dad says shaking Percy's hand.

Percy smiles.

"Nice to meet you to. Short time, but, KARA! Are we going or not!" Percy groans.

Get a move on slowpokes.

"BLACKJACK, SHUT UP!" Percy and I both scream at the same time.

Just doin' my job!


End file.
